


100 Dialogue Prompts

by emkjason



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 100 prompts, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkjason/pseuds/emkjason
Summary: Based on a tumblr post that had 100 dialogue prompts. Just a little fun, length of one shots.





	100 Dialogue Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> These are not connected in any fashion, since the prompts are all random.

Tyler was curled in a ball on his bed, knees pulled up towards his cheeks and arms wrapped around his body as tightly as he could. He had the white comforter pulled up over his body, only his feet hanging off the bed. His head was propped up on the fuzzy white body pillow. He still had his dirty black Converse on, and he knew that Josh didn’t like shoes on the bed anyways. 

Tyler normally took off his shoes and sweatshirt before crawling in bed after his classes at college, but today was just so incredibly terrible. His depression had hit him halfway through class. His teacher noticed he was started to zone out and had announced to the entire class that “some people are move devoted to learning than others,” which earned a set of stifled laughs and whispered comments from his peers. He was working on having better days, where things hurt less, but progress comes with setbacks sometimes, especially with horrible teachers. 

Josh wasn’t home yet. He had work until three this afternoon, and then he was going to stop by the tiny grocery store in the middle of town and pick up the items they were missing. Until then, Tyler was here, alone, in this house that is both too small for his suicidal thoughts and too big for his loneliness. He didn’t want Josh to see him like this, but he didn’t want to be alone. He was tired of feeling alone. 

He had tried to sleep, he really had. He tried scrolling through Instagram, watching videos on YouTube, playing games on his phone. Nothing would make it stop. His head was racing with a million thoughts and his hands were shaking and his heart was racing and - 

He heard the door open and Josh’s keys jingling against in his hands. It sounded like he had dropped the keys on the ground, since he huffed and Tyler once again heard them jingle. Their apartment was smaller, so as long as Tyler was quiet, he could hear anything and everything. 

“Hey, Ty? I’m home!” Josh yelled out, as Tyler heard his footsteps go from the front door to the kitchen. He left this morning wearing his heavy combat boots, which Tyler remembered since he remarked that Josh was almost taller than he was this morning. 

Tyler pulled himself out of bed slowly, ready to put on a facade so that Josh wouldn’t worry. A gentle tap sounded with every step, and the bed groaned as Tyler got off of it. He adjusted his red hoodie that hung loosely off of his frame. 

As he entered the kitchen, Josh’s eyes flickered over to Tyler. Josh was unpacking the grocery bags, beginning to put stuff into the cupboards. Tyler walked over to help, pulling his hands from the pockets in his jacket, figuring that he could be useful at least once today. He started to pull things out and set them in their correct places in the kitchen.

“I’m really excited, tonight I think we are going to make pasta! I grabbed everything we need. It’s a new recipe, so I’m kind of worried, but I hope it turns out nice.” Josh said, turning around to put something in the fridge. 

As Josh was talking, Tyler slowly lifted a jar of pasta sauce from the bag, and watched as it slipped from between his fingers and crashed into the ground. It immediately shattered into several pieces, spreading sauce all over the tile floor. 

That was the final straw for Tyler, and he immediately broke down and started sobbing. God, why was he such a fuck up? He can’t do anything right; he can’t even unpack groceries! Nothing could go right today.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Josh said, quickly walking to where Tyler was crouched on the ground in front of the mess. He crouched beside Tyler and pulled the hood down so he could see his face. 

“Today has been really, really terrible, and I messed up your dinner, and I can’t do anything right, and-” Tyler said, breathing between his phrases, hands balled up into fists and pressing against his temples.

“No, no! You are perfect, Tyler, so incredibly perfect. We can do this dinner tomorrow, let’s just order pizza tonight! We’ll order pizza and nap on the couch and talk about what happened today.” Josh said, pulling Tyler’s hands away.

“Are you sure?” Tyler said, his voice coming out somewhat like a whimper. His eyes were ringed in red and puffy as he looked at Josh.

“Yes, yes, of course!” Josh said, encouraging Tyler to stand. “You go get a blanket and pick a movie, I’ll clean this up and call in the pizza order, okay?” 

“God, I don’t even know who I am without you, Josh.” Tyler said.

“Pretty incredible, in my opinion.” Josh replied.


End file.
